<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В понедельник днем by Akrill, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071074">В понедельник днем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill'>Akrill</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021'>WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swingtown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Post-FIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд на то, как могли бы сложиться отношения Роджера и Сьюзен после окончания сериала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Miller/Roger Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В понедельник днем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/315780">Monday Afternoon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/pseuds/serenitymeimei">serenitymeimei</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Та их первая ночь, когда они занимались любовью в дешевом мотеле рядом с аэропортом, была идеальной.<br/>
Сьюзен не может вспомнить ничего, кроме нежных рук, их совместного смеха, и мягких губ, ласкающих каждый дюйм ее тела, пока они оба не вспотели и не насытились. Воспоминания настолько сладкие, что мысли об этом до сих пор вызывают у нее грустную улыбку. Но именно последствия – ужасный шлейф разбитого сердца и предательства – в итоге разлучат их.<br/>
Брюс был в ярости, когда узнал об этом, кричал и обвинял ее во всем на свете, но когда Сьюзен напомнила о <i>его</i> романе с Мелиндой, их развод был мирно подписан и завершен. Джанет пришлось тяжелее всех: она обнаружила, что ее лучшая подруга спит с ее мужем, когда зашла в комнату и застала их целующимися - его рука скользит по передней части ее блузки, ее нога обхватывает его талию - и это сломало ее.<br/>
Выходит, их обоих погубило чувство вины. Роджер чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что изменил жене и наконец-то стал счастливым, а Сьюзен – за то, что причинила боль тому единственному человеку, которому доверяла больше всего, столь ужасным и отвратительным способом. Это пожирало ее. И после шести месяцев совместной жизни, Сьюзен уже не могла смотреть Роджеру в глаза и не видеть при этом, как в тот день Джанет рыдала на кухонном полу. И снова, и снова спрашивала «почему?», и «как ты могла?» и «ты же была моим лучшим другом!».<br/>
Роджер понял, что происходит, и, как хороший парень, элегантно распрощался с ней. Он сказал, что, может быть, когда-нибудь их время придет, но не сейчас, когда все так свежо в памяти.<br/>
Он ушел от нее в понедельник днем, оставив на подушке голыш и дикую маргаритку. Как обещание, что однажды, когда все исцелятся и снова соберутся из кусков, память о той первой ночи снова сведет их вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>